Solo Entre Parientes
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Spencer tiene a dos primos que lo aman, que darían todo por verlo feliz, que matarían por verlo sonreir. Spencer los tiene en la palma de su mano, entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan miserable? [Ectofeature/triangulo amoroso/Incesto]


**N/A: **Bueno, esto surgio luego de ver una imagen en Facebook de Danny Phanton con otros personajes más quienes no se de donde eran y este es el resultado.

Ojala les guste.

_**Advertencia: El personaje de Tony me pertenece, Billy y Spencer no, ellos son de **_**Jan Van Rijsselberge.**

_**Dato: No es necesario leer el Fics: Mio, el personaje secundario de Tony es claro de interpretar en este One-Shot.**_

_**Alive!Billy x Spencer x Alive!Tony**_

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

¿Que le sucede a Spencer? ¿Por qué carga consigo esa lamentable expresión de culpa últimamente? Debería estar feliz, radiante de tener a sus dos parientes preocupándose por él día y noche. De saber que harían cualquier cosa con tal de verlo sonreír. Feliz de ser el centro del universo de sus dos primos mayores...

Pero por esa simple razón era que no podía dejar de sentirse miserable.

Sus primos mayores lo darían todo por él y sabia bien que no se lo merecía, porque les mentía a ambos y a si mismo.

Pero esta confundido con sus propios sentimientos y sabe que no toda la culpa la tiene él, también la tienen ellos. Billy Joe Cobra, un famoso cantante y estrella juvenil, y Anthony Downey, un cadete en la escuela militar. Son su familia, sus parientes, sus primos. Sus dos pecados.

Ellos tuvieron la culpa de confundirlo.

Fue de ellos la culpa, ellos lo llevaron hasta tal punto.

Fue por culpa de ambos el que ahora no pueda decirse de a quien amaba más.

Porque sin importa que, siempre quedaba en brazos del otro ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No podía detener a Billy, quien al final de sus shows, lo encerrara en su camerino y contra el escritorio de allí lo besara con ansias. No podía detener sus manos, aquellas que tan bien lo conocían, le recorrieran la espalda y el pecho. Tampoco podía dejar de sonreír con nostalgia cuando este, entre besos húmedos, le informaba que pronto se iría de gira y que lo extrañaría como a nadie.

Spencer también lo extraña en esos lapsus de tiempo en los que Billy estaba ausente, pero sabia que no era lo mismo. No cuando Tony le esperaba a la salida de la escuela con una radiante sonría.

No cuando el militar se metía en su habitación durante las noches, se escabullía en su cama y comenzaba a atacar su cuello con húmedos y ardientes besos. No cuando sus manos, aquellas que tan bien lo conocían, lo acariciaban sin pudor. No cuando Tony susurraba una y otra vez su nombre.

¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo era ese?

¿A que estaba jugando cuando sus primos estaban cerca?

Spencer no sabe lo que hace, simplemente se deja llevar. Porque los ama, a los dos los ama aunque no sea de la misma manera.

Porque ama cuando Billy, emocionado de volver a reencontrarse luego de una gira, sin siquiera preguntarle lo acorrala contra una pared cercana y allí lo besa con ansias.

Porque ama cuando Tony, con esa tranquilidad y serenidad tan típica en él, lo toma de las mejillas y le besa sin apuros. Tomándose el tiempo de degustar sus labios y su piel.

Pero el cineasta sabe que esta mal, que no puede seguir con aquello. No puede seguir traicionando la confianza de sus primos.

No puede estar con uno mientras el otro esta ausente...

Pero se olvida. Todo queda olvidado cuando los labios y las dulces palabras de sus primos mayores para él se hacen presentes. Es allí que se olvida que son parientes. Es allí que cuando esta con Billy, se olvida de Tony. Es allí que cuando esta con Tony, se olvida de Billy

¿Qué sucederá cuando se enteren?

¿Qué sucederá cuando alguno de ellos note alguna marca, algún chupón que no les pertenece?

Spencer sabe que de llegar el día, sus dos primos se juraran odio eterno. Que no habrá día en el que se encuentren en donde no haya una pelea a muerte.

¿Y si le pidieran elegir?

El castaño sabe que no puede. No puede elegir entre sus primos, a ambos los ama. A ambos los quiere...

Pero por aquello mismo, porque los quiere, es que se queda callado y espera paciente el día en que su amor por alguno de los dos se extinga.

Pero mientras tanto, sigue recibiendo con gusto los "Te amo" de ambos... Sabe que esta mal, pero por ahora, solo quiere que lo dejen disfrutar del amor que ambos le profesan.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Hay pelea a muerte entre los primos o compartirán a Spencer?

Bueno, quedo medio (muy) FAIL el final. Pero quería dejar en visto en que Spencer, a pesar de la culpa que siente por estar con sus dos primos, con uno cuando el otro esta ausente, va a seguir con ellos.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Tomatazos? ¿Comentarios? ¿Amor eterno? ¡Todo vale!


End file.
